Sweet Forrest Home
by Beertjes
Summary: Bella finally comes hoe after leaving for six years. She has a daughter only a handful of people know about. will she forgive paul for what he did or not? Will the forrest call the wolf in Bella out or will she ignore it... lemons later...
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally coming home after being away for six years. I don't really want to come but dad is getting married to Sue Clearwater, Finally. Sue's Husband passed away when Leah and I were 15 and Seth was 12 years old. Leah and I were really close when we were young it was hard to separate us without either of us crying. But as we grew up we started to drift apart.

She was dating Sam Uley and I was dating Paul Levi. Paul and I had been the great together and one bitch had to destroy it for us. Paul was on the football team and most everyone thought I would be in the cheerleading squad but no I was a karate champ. It was finals for both of us The La Push Wolves against The Forks High Spartans.

While he was playing home I was in Seattle at a champion ship karate competition. I am a black belt and it was for the State. I was so upset that I couldn't be there for Paul and he was the same for me. I spend the weekend there with dad and came back the Sunday afternoon. Monday back at school was not the same. The schools big gossip queens and slut Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were going on and on about Paul and her getting it on at the party. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

I dropped both girls to the ground and then went to hunt down Paul. When I found him in the locker rooms, I could see the evidence all over his neck. I punched him square in the nose breaking it and then beat him to a pulp. After that I went home rang dad at the station and told him I was going to live with mum for a while. While living with mum I found out I was pregnant with Paul's baby I cried for days then got over it and got on with my life. I finished collage with a music teaching degree.

During collage I managed to get a record sign with Sony. I had a few songs already out and I was doing quite well for myself and my baby girl Summer Lee. For those of you who don't know, my name's Isabella Marie Black, daughter to Charles Black and Renee Peters. Niece to Billy and Sarah Black, Cousin to Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black.

Only dad, Sue and Aunt Sarah know I'm coming back and know about Summer. I know I should have told Paul but after what he did I can't forgive him. We have flown in from LA after the Grammy's. Summer and I were both tired. We were coming home a few days early to surprise dad and Sue. Aunt Sarah said that the house I had bought is already liveable, so all Summer and I have to do is grab our luggage and then pick up Tama (which means Thunder) who is our Wolf cross Shepherd. She didn't like anyone near me or Summer let alone touching her. She tried to bite the guys in custom and they put her in the kennel crate for the flight over.

Two and a half hours later and we drive into the driveway of our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day after catching up on some much needed rest I made a picnic basket ready and packed a blanket, towels, my guitar and some paper and a pen. Summer, Tama and I headed off to the beach for a swim. With Tama we don't need a lead as she doesn't wonder to far from us as it is.

Finding a nice spot I fold the blanket out and set everything on it and walk down to the shore to Summer and Tama. After playing for a while we get out of the water and have some lunch. I had finished the chords to a song that Summer had written for me. So I pick up my guitar and look at her and say.

"Baby girl I finished the music for your song. Would you like me to play it for you?"

"Please mama. I'll sing with you okay?"

"Sure honey"

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>Had to drive me everywhere<br>You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living, make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
>Don't you worry, hold on tight<br>I promise you there will come a day  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>Flap your wings now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>We've been waiting for this day<br>All along and knowing just what to do  
>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

I looked at Summer and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I put the guitar down and got up to hug her and she clung to me as if I was going to drift away on her but that would not happen in a million years.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" I asked

"That was beautiful mama. You have a lovely voice. I hope to have a voice like yours when I grow up"

"I'm sure you will honey."

I played a few more songs as I watched Summer and Tama play in the waves. In the corner of my eyes I notice a group of young teenagers walk towards me and I could see my baby cousin in amongst them and Paul as well. I paid no mind to them and just keep watching my daughter as she and Tama came towards me with a star fish in her hands.

I put the guitar down and got up and slowly walked towards her. I notice that Tama was very alert as the group got closer to us and she started to growl very low in her chest. I knelt down next to her and so did Summer and started to pat her to let her know it was okay. As I was doing this I heard a throat being cleared.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"ma'am, we got a call from some people that there was a wolf n the beach and we have come to remove it so it doesn't hurt anyone"

"Well I can tell you this is that this wolf will not be going anywhere with you and I don't care who complained either. My father knows about Tama and so does my Uncle and they both have no problem with her so go both someone else? I snapped

One in the back started to get pissed and moved forward and Tama was on her feet in front of Summer and I growling loudly at him.

"We don't care who your father is or your uncle for that matter. We came to get the animal and we are leaving with it. Got me?"

"Try and touch her and you'll be on the floor boy before you know what hit you, you got me" I replied back

Next thing I see is someone reaching for Tama and I have that person on the floor face in the sand and their arm bent in their back to the point were I can break it. Poor boy is whimpering in pain. I see dad's cruiser pull up in the parking lot.

"Shit! This isn't how I wanted to surprise dad." I mumbled to my self

He pushed his way through the group to the front and saw me. The shock that crossed is face was priceless. I started laughing at him. I let the boy go and hugged dad tightly.

"Hey daddy"

Then all hell broke loose.

I don't own the songs just borrowing them. Please review and give me options on what you think should happen next.


End file.
